Hiver et couples
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Helen, Nikola, Gregory et Rhanna sont en misson dans une montagne et doivent retrouver un phénomène. Mais en chemin, une petite discussion entre eux peut changer leur projet... TESLEN et MAGNNA!


Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, le temps que _**"I love you for Eternity"**_ soit mis à jour, aujourd'hui ou demain, mais en tout cas en fin de semaine vous aurez la suite! Donc je rappelle que la série n'est pas à moi, et que les personnages non plus.

Pairing: **Teslen** et **Magnna**(Magnna= Rhanna Senechal/Gregory Magnus) Si vous voulez connaitre les noms que j'ai donné aux ships, et ceux déjà existants, allez faire un tour sur mon blog-vous n'y êtes pas obligé cependant! D'autres sites sont plus spécialisés que le mien!-

Ensuite, qu'ais-je d'autre à dire? Faîtes bien vos devoirs et **SURTOUT** reposez-vous bien!(et ceux qui n'ont pas collège ou lycée demain pour cause de grève, je vous déconseille d'être feignant comme moi...je suis le plus mauvais exemple de cette planète, ne me copiez pas...)

Bonne Lecture et dîtes-moi votre avis sur ce nouveau ship qu'est le Magnna s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais connaitre vos ressentis sur ces deux là^^.

* * *

><p>Nikola soupire pour la...<p>

-2510ème fois en 3 heures! Arrêtes de soupirer maintenant!

-Tu as compté? Bravo Helen, je t'admire! Tu as aussi compté toute l'altitude qu'on doit grimper?

Cette fois, c'est Helen qui soupire. Car elle est plus qu'exaspérée par le comportement de son ami et amant depuis quelques semaines. Elle ne sait même pas comment elle a pu en arriver à tout ça, ni comment sa relation avec le vampire a pu être autant bouleversé.

-Allez courage! On va bien finir par y arriver, dit un autre homme, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas daigné adressé la parole à aucun des membres de cette petite expédition, il s'agit de...Gregory!

Ce dernier a tenu à venir avec sa fille en apprenant ce qu'elle cherchait! Et cette fois encore, il soupire, sachant que lui même ne croit pas en ses propres paroles. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour arriver en haut de ce sommet final d'où l'issue serait sans doute fatal! Le Victorien remarque que la personne près d'elle grelotte, il demande:

-Tu te sens bien Rhanna?

Je crois que oui, merci Gregory! Pourquoi il fait aussi froid à la surface?

-Tu vois Helen, elle aussi elle se plaint, gémit Nikola avec un ton...plaintif!

Helen lance un regard très noir à Nikola! Ce qui lui fait comprendre qu'il devrait se taie s'il veut de nouveau la toucher! Mais le serbe, toujours aussi arrogant et égal à lui-même, prend de nouveau la parole:

-Je suis franchement très vexé qu'_elle_ puisse se plaindre et pas nous! C'est **PLUS** qu'injuste Helen!

-Nikola... _« Tu as gagné! Tu ne risques plus de me toucher maintenant. »_

-Je peux te parler, Indiana Jones version féminine?

-Si c'est urgentissime et que ta vie en dépend seulement, Hercule Poirot version sans moustache!

Helen se retrouve bientôt contre une paroi, avec un certain génie serbe qui sourit avec sa légendaire arrogance! La brune ne perd pas de temps et questionne avec reproche:

-Qu'y a-t-il Nikola?

-Le regard que tu me lançais tout à l'heure me plaisait tu sais?

-Tu m'interromps dans notre mission **JUSTE** pour ça?

-Non...en fait mes lèvres sont gelées..., sourit le vampire d'un air toujours aussi arrogant.

-Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse?

-J'ai une petite idée. Oh, et j'ai le corps congelé aussi, il fait si froid!

-Attends, je te passe une couverture!

Helen essaye de prendre son sac, mais elle se retrouve plaquée contre une paroi. Nikola se colle à elle et embrasse son cou. Avant de descendre vers sa poitrine? Helen n'est pas d'accord, semble-t-il, et le fait savoir rapidement:

-Il me semblait t'avoir fait comprendre de ne plus me toucher pendant 1 mois!

-C'est trop long, gémit Nikola en bougeant contre son amante et en embrassant, ou dévorant littéralement, son cou.

-Trop long à attendre pour te satisfaire? Demande alors la belle brune en se retenant de gémir!

-Peut être.

-Tu as des mains Nikola!

-Je préfère les tiennes, et ta bouche si douée! Rien que d'y penser je suis tout excité!

Helen lève les yeux au ciel et se demande pourquoi Nikola est son amant!

_« Et surtout pourquoi j'ai tant envie de lui et pourquoi j'aime tant cet homme si arrogant, insolent, sexy, énervant? »_

De l'autre côté, Rhanna grelotte de froid comme jamais et demande:

-Il fait toujours aussi froid chez vous?

-Non! Vas en Afrique et tu auras chaud, ou alors vas dans d'autres pays qui sont chauds aussi! Là il fait froid car nous sommes en altitude!

-Je préfère Praxis! Raaaah pourquoi je suis venue? Pourquoi t'ais-je suivi?

-Parce que...Kânnan a dû se déplacé jusqu'ici? Ok je plaisante! S'empresse d'ajouter le vieil homme de l'ère Victorienne en voyant un regard noir sur lui!

-Parce que tu m'as convaincu de venir en Antarctique avec ta fille et son vampire! Pourquoi je t'ai suivi? ne cesse de demander la Praxienne!

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Nikola..., constate Gregory!

-C'est un vampire, alors c'est normal qu'il y ait quelques...hostilités! Tu sais bien que les Praxiens et les Vampires ne sont pas en bon terme!

-Mouais...

Rhanna lève les yeux au ciel et vient se blottir dans les bras de Gregory, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Le vieil homme la sert donc dans ses bras avec tendresse, il caresse son dos pour la réchauffer, ce qui fonctionne très bien! Les deux êtres voient alors arriver Helen, sans rouges à lèvres et l'écharpe mal remise ? Et Nikola qui a les cheveux en bataille et un pantalon très…serré…

-Que vous est-il arrivé à tous les deux, demande avec une méfiance plus qu'évidente le vieux Victorien.

-Nous parlions d'un petit problème, répond Nikola avec un petit sourire.

-Quel problème ? questionne cette fois-ci Rhanna.

-Juste un petit problème sans importance.

En disant cela, Nikola promène discrètement une main très indiscrète, et certainement pas invitée à venir ici, sur le bas du dos puis les fesses de son amante ! Qui sursaute et qui s'écarte.

-Bon, on reprend la route ?

-Tu es si pressée que cela, Nikola ?

-Helen, tu sais bien que je hais les montagnes et que j'ai hâte d'avoir chaud ! _« Dans tes bras plus particulièrement. » _

La Victorienne soupire, c'est bien Nikola ça…elle aussi voudrait bien être au chaud et prendre un bon bain, mais elle doit d'abord remplir une mission : retrouver rapidement un phénomène des neiges qui, selon Henry et Kate, se nommerait le Yéti de l'Himalaya ! Nom complètement erroné et de plus parfaitement enfantin, soupire encore la pauvre centenaire qui doit supporter le froid et surtout son amant qui ne cesse de la titiller pour la faire craquer…

Pendant ses réflexions, Helen se remet à marcher, avec Nikola et les autres, en direction d'un sommet ! Rhanna reprend son sac et rattrape le groupe, avec Gregory. Tous deux marchent ensemble, côte à côte. Nikola, qui est accroché à Helen car tenant sa taille, remarque le regard protecteur, possessif et…amoureux de Gregory sur la Praxienne ? Le même regard qu'il a lui-même pour sa Victorienne. Le génie égocentrique sur les bords sourit discrètement et pense :

_« Après tout, s'il aime et qu'elle l'aime, il n'y a aucun problème ! Mais pitié, pas d'enfants ! Quoique…j'en veux bien avec mon ange, faudra que j'y pense ce soir quand nous serons SEULS dans NOTRE chambre et…BREF Nikola, ne penses pas à ça espèce de vampire arrogant. Mais c'est bien pour ça qu'elle m'aime, non ? Parce que je suis arrogant ! Je suis bien arrogant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Juste derrière le couple d'immortels scientifiques, Gregory sourit. Il remarque le trouble de Nikola et devine que les pensées de son peut être futur gendre sont sur Helen…bien qu'il doit y en avoir sur lui et Rhanna aussi. Car oui, Gregory comprend que Nikola sait pour…sa nouvelle relation avec son amie de longue date ?

_« Amie n'est pas le bon mot, Gregory ! Elle est plus que ça tout de même ! Mais n'allons pas nous embrouiller l'esprit plus que cela, car c'est déjà fait. Allons Gregory, reprends-toi ! Et embrasse…tais-toi et continue de marcher ! »_


End file.
